Wild Cure
by MysticHeroine
Summary: After a mission, Wildheart becomes dangrously ill. Can Bladedge and the Elemental Heroes save him in time or will they lose their friend? BladedgexWildheart. My first story. Ch.5 is now uploaded.
1. Mission Well Planed

Chapter 1: A Mission Well Planed

The full moon lit the path for Hunter and his group to find there way. He was in his jeep with a covered carrier daggling behind it. With two of his henchmen, who are expert hunters, are on a wild chase in the woods form and Hunter's enemy- Wildheart.

"Come back here, Hunter!" Wildheart demanded as he is on there trail behind them.

Hunter, as the most experienced hunter, knew Wildheart would come after him. Hunter loaded a dart of poison into his blow gun and thought, _this is all according to plan_. He turned around with his weapon and carefully aimed it at Wildheart. Hunter took his first shot, but he jumped high and dodged it. Then, he loaded another dart and at the same time, Wildheart landed on the green jeep. He shot again, but Wildheart was too fast for him. _Time for my secret weapon_, Hunter thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple spray bottle.

Wildheart went to the back of the jeep and lift the banner to see Amazon Tiger in its cage. The tiger roared as Wildheart saw it. "Tiger is safe now." the brown, muscular man told the tiger. It roared out, "Look out!" to him (Wildheart can talk to animals). He looked back to see why the tiger was so upset. Then, at the right moment, Hunter sprayed him with the spray bottle. Wildheart coughed for a wile and, at the same time, he went for the pin that held the carrier to the jeep. When he finally stopped coughing glanced at Hunter and saw him pulling out the pin to the carrier.

When the pin was out, Wildheart and the tiger were left behind and Hunter and his henchmen had evaded capture once again. Then, Avian flew toward Wildheart and the animal.

"Are you alright?" the winged hero asked Wildheart.

"Wildheart ok," he answered, "and so is tiger- but Hunter got away."

" It's ok, Wildheart, all that maters now is that the Amazon Tiger will go back to the Amazon, where it belongs." he told him "We should be heading back to Hero City now."

"Alright" Wildheart did agree with him, but he can't stop the feeling that some-thing's wrong. As he headed back to Hero City he thought, _why would Hunter just leave like that and what did he spray on me?_

At Hunters layer, he was busy arguing with his henchmen.

"Why did you let our prize go?!" the angry black hunter asked him," That tiger would had made us a fortune!"" Sir, I though you want us to catch it and sell it?" the white, pale hunter questioned.

"I'll answer your questions later," Hunter told his men, "but first let me show you something."

With little choice, they followed there leader. He went toward the elephant on the wall of his prized animals that he had hunted over the years. He pulled the right tusk down and a door opened from the wall. The three men went into the room and saw instruments and beakers with boiling liquid.

Hunter stopped at a table with a mouse in an open, tall box. It had rashes all over its body. He took out the spray that he used on Wildheart in his muscular hand. "My plan was to use that tiger as bait." he told his henchmen. "I want Wildheart to get a taste of the Red Slash Virus." He turned this attention to the mouse. "This little one also has a taste of the virus. I gave it to him before we put the virus on Wildheart and it's already suffering from it." The little mouse began to breathe slower and slower. Then, a little wile later, it died in the box.

"Due to this vermin's small size, the poison took a quicker effect on it than what it will take to get rid of Wildheart. If my calculations are correct, he has about eight hours of life left before he suffers the same fate as this rodent." he explained.

"You should of had told us that before!" The black muscular man complained, and then attacks him with his fist. Hunter dogged then grabbed his wrist with his free hand. He pulled and he was down on the concrete floor.

"I'm in charge here, Trap." Hunter scolded him. "Ace, you get the rifles loaded." He told the skinny white man then turned his attention back to Trap. "And you learn how to stay out of my way or you'll be my dinner tonight."

The three men in camouflage pants and hunting vest went to there rooms. "Tomorrow morning will be the day that Wildheart meets his fate." Hunter mentioned to himself silently. Then, he chucked villainously as he closes his door. Later, he and his helmsmen rested through the night as his plan went into play.

_______________________________________________________________________

Note: I don't own anything from Yu-gi-oh GX or anything in the content of this story. If you like to review or tell me what I can do better on, please PM (or review) me on what do you think so far. This is my first story I put on this site and I'm new to this system where you have to type it on a document before publishing it. I'll learn as I continue this story.

Otherwise, Wildheart having eight hours of life left, the Red Slash Virus, and me trying to get the hang of his writing system?! It's a good thing I made this story before I even signed up for this.


	2. Red Slash Virus

**Chapter 2: Red Slash Virus**

At the E-Fortress, Bladedge, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Clayman, and Sparkman are waiting for the news on how the mission went.

"They better capture Hunter this time." Bladedge said with little patience.

"Don't forget, Hunter is a sly one." Clayman reminded him. "He could get away with anything."

"And the mission is to rescue Amazon Tiger not capturing Hunter." Bubbleman added.

"I know! I know!" Bladedge shouted. He paused himself for a moment to calm down. "Sorry, Bubbleman," he apologized to him. "I just don't want Hunter to get away with his schemes anymore."

"Its ok-" said Bubbleman. "And besides, we don't know until-"

Avian, while caring Wildheart, suddenly barged through the door and into the room where the others are. He placed him on the floor. Wildheart has bright red rashes, which looked like slashes, all over his body.

"What happened to him?" Bladedge asked with concern on his wild friend.

"This is just a guess, but I think I know what happened." Avian explained. "Before Hunter escaped, he sprayed Wildheart with some kind of chemical or liquid. After that, he let both he and Amazon Tiger behind. When we released it back to the wild, he began to tell me that he feels like he's burning up. Soon, Wildheart told me that he's getting dizzy and he collapsed into the ground. Then those rashes started to appear on his body. His last words are 'help me' and after that, he passed out. I wish I could do something to save him, but I don't know if there is anything I could do at that point. So I rushed him in here as fast as I can."

Bladedge is too concerned on Wildheart to listen to Avian's story. He listened to some parts but he tuned out the rest. Wildheart felt very warm and looked extremely ill as Bladedge inspects him.

"We need to get him to the Infirmary, now!" he commanded.

As Sparkman worked on Wildheart, Bladedge paced back awaiting the news of his physical condition. Sparkman, with a book in his hand, came out of the room to give out the news.

"I have good news and bad news." he tells Bladedge.

"So what's the good news?"

"I'll save that until the end. The bad new is that Wildheart has the Red Slash Virus."

"What is that?" Bladedge asked with a slight feeling of confusion.

"It's a rare and deadly virus. I think Hunter gave him the virus, but how could he make it in the first place? But if a person gets the virus, then that person will have high fever, rashes all over their body, feeling of dizziness, passing out, cold sweats, shallow breathing-"

"Just get to the point already!" Bladedge interrupted. Then he started to focus on the word '_deadly_'. "Deadly virus, you can't say that-"

"I'm afraid so." Sparkman sighed. "Unless we can get an antidote in the next seven hours, he will die."

"Is there an antidote?" Bladedge felt almost hopeless. The news that he gave out is depressing enough.

"The good news is that there is one, but there's a catch. It could be extinct now."

"You're telling me that the antidote is already gone!"

"I can't say for sure, but we can try to find it." Sparkman showed a white flower with splashes of light blue from a book. He gave the book to Bladedge to study it. "It's called a Healer Rose." He explained to him while he reads more about the flower in the book. "It's the only plant that can cure the Red Slash Virus. It lives somewhere in the jungle somewhere with high elevations and that has constant moisture."

"Like a waterfall." Bladedge thinks he already has the answer.

"Precisely," Then Sparkman thought about the possibility of finding the plant in time, "but they're dying off due to global warming. I'm not positive that we will find it."

"I know that already. You're Mr. Negative today." Bladedge puts the book down as he tried to pull out a pun on him. "But if it will give Wildheart another chance to live, than I'll do it."

"I'm coming with you. As soon as I tell the others that-"he took Sparkman by the arm as he was about to leave him.

"We can't tell anyone about this." Bladedge told him. He has a serious look on his face. "I don't want anyone else to be part of this."

"We're tough, Bladedge, we can handle being with you." Sparkman tried to free himself from his grip, but it's too strong.

"You don't get it, do you?" He squeezed his arm tighter. "Hunter will try to capture us all, one by one. Soon, he'll trap us all and we'll fail to get the antidote."

"Don't you remember our number one rule? It states: We never fight or wonder alone."

"I know," Bladedge let go of his arm. "But I will have you with me. We can fuse into Plasma Vice if we are in trouble."

"Well," Sparkman paused to think about it, "Could I leave a note then?"

Bladedge nodded, and then he said," They should know where we are."

Sparkman packed some things so he can make the antidote when they do find the flower, _if_ they do find the flower. Before he and Bladedge left, he left a not saying:

_Friends,_

_X-X-X 12:05 AM_

_Sorry that we left without telling you, but we have a friend to save. Bladedge doesn't seem like himself. Yeah, he's the powerful one, but I think he knows better than to be on his own. Although I'm in this trip, too, I think that he'll wander off. Wildheart has the Red Slash Virus and we're trying to find the antidote in the jungle. Hunter is the main suspect that made him this ill. Take care of him until we come back. _

_Note: Wildheart only has about six hours left unless we do find the antidote._

_Sparkman_

_P.S. I seriously think something is not right with Bladedge. It's like; I'm sensing that he is not telling me what's making him act so serious. _

________________________________________________________________________

Note: Now I'm getting the hang of this chapter writing stuff. I noticed about the communities a while ago. If any of you would want me in your committee, you can just PM me.

I kind of want to know what's making Bladedge act so weird. I just hope that they do find the antidote in time.


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

After fifteen minutes, Bubbleman saw Sparkman's note. He read it and felt a bit betrayed for a while, but he understands why when he finished reading the note.

Then, he checks on Wildheart in the Infirmary. Inside the Infirmary, Wildheart (without his sward) is fast asleep on a bed. His huge sward is by a chair close to his bed. The Infirmary looked more like a hospital room. He also has some ice packs on him to keep his fever down.

"Wildheart," Bubbleman said trying to wake him up, "Wildheart, wake up." He gave him a small nudge on his arm. Wildheart didn't move or respond to his actions. Bubbleman began to worry about him. He tried again, only this time, he nudges his chest. "Come on, rise and shine. Do something so I know you're still with us." he told him. Wildheart moaned as he shivered and curled himself a little making himself look cold. Then, Bubbleman got a blanket and put it on top of him to help him stop shivering.

_He's still fighting it_, Bubbleman thought to himself, _but for how long?_

Meanwhile, Bladedge and Sparkman are in the jungle searching for a waterfall. The only problem is they don't know where they are!

"I thought you took a map!" Bladedge scolded him.

"Well, you rushed me and I never thought of bring one while I was packing." Sparkman replied.

"Bringing a map should have been on top of your list." said the golden armor man as he moved a branch out of his way.

"If you didn't rush me then-"Before Sparkman finished his sentence, the branch that Bladedge moved whipped back at his face and he fell down.

"Are you alright, Sparkman?" Bladedge asked.

"I'm good." he answered and gave him a thumbs up. As he got back up, something was moving in the bushes. They both shuddered from the rustle of leaves.

"What's in the bushes?" Sparkman asked with concern.

"I don't know. But do know what it means; it means we are either the predators or the prey."

They both prepared themselves for battle. Then, Amazoness Swords Woman emerged from the bushes.

"Oh, it's just you." they both replied at the same time.

"Why have you come here?" she asked with an unwelcome look in her eyes.

"We're just here to find a plant." Sparkman explained. "You know, a white flower with blue splashes, lives on top of a waterfall, hard to find, something called the Healer Rose. It's for a friend of ours."

"Which friend of yours needs it?" Swords Woman questioned with her voice more harsh as she raised her sword.

"It's for Wildheart for crying out loud!" Bladedge quickly responded with grief. "You should know him. You once battled him and you like him! I know you do, you can't hide it from me."

She had been struck by his words. Swords Woman lowered her sword and faced them. "I know the Amazon Forest from the inside out." she said. "I know every tree, rock, and stream here."

"That's great," Sparkman replied, "that will make our search easier."

"Not quite." Swords Woman interrupted. "There are some men in here that are cutting down our home."

"Great, some men that are cutting down the place will just make it harder for us to find the plant." said Sparkman with disappointment. "With our long trip here, Wildheart only has about five hours left. This is a race against time. We'll have to work fast before our chance of saving him is gone."

________________________________________________________

Guys doing deforestation wile our heroes are trying to find the plant, just what we need.

_Will they find the plant, can Wildheart stay long enough for them to save him, and will this story end with a sad ending? Stay tuned to find out._


	4. Turn for the Worse

**Chapter 4: Turn for the Worse**

As Bladedge, Sparkman, and Swordswoman navigate through the thick rain forest- the roaring from the waterfall and the sounds of working machines grew louder. Shortly, they arrived at the waterfall.

The tall waterfall has a steep rock wall and it roared as the water from the top hits the bottom of it. As soon as they are done rock climbing, they found a sign on a short metal wired fence that says:

**Hunter's Green Thumb Farm**

**Where the best foods come from**

"I've have to admit, Hunter is a few steps ahead of us" Sparkman said as he studied the sign.

"Yeah, destroying the only place where the antidote is. That's smart." admit Bladedge.

"If we hurry, we might be able to find the plant before those machines destroy it." Swordswoman suggested.

They quickly followed up the river. Soon enough, they found a white rose with blue splashes growing on a rock in the middle of it.

"I'll get it." Sparkman called as he flew towards the flower. He plucks the flower from the submerged rock and back. "We'll that was easy."

_A little too easy_, Bladedge thought, _there has to be a catch at some-_

Sparkman suddenly fell onto the ground and the flower rolled out of his hand. Soon, Swordswoman fell into the ground as well. Bladedge knew something like this would happen. Then, he felt something pierce through his skin. Even though he had armor, a needle projectile made its way through and broke his skin. Then, Bladedge suddenly felt tired and he fell into the ground next to Sparkman. His body felt heavy and tired. He managed to take the rose, but soon he's fast asleep.

The two people responsible for this emerged from the bushes and saw their game as the jackpot.

"Hunter will be pleased on what we caught." one of Hunter's goons predicted as his eyes lay on our heroes and the Amazoness.

____________________________________________________________________

Uh oh, something is wrong. I wonder how they will get out of this one.

And…

Finally! I got one review on it!


	5. What else can go Wrong?

**What Else can go Wrong?**

Before Bladedge and Sparkman got captured, the heroes at the E-fortress are trying to keep Wildheart alive. His fever is still high and his breathing is shallow. They put cold wet rags on him to reduce the fever and, fortunately, this slightly lowered his temperature. There isn't much they can do now for him.

"Wildheart isn't getting any better." Bubbleman said. "If Bladedge and Sparkman don't find the antidote soon… he'll never wake up again."

***

Meanwhile- Bladedge, Sparkman, and Swordswoman are in a cage. As they all woke up, the notice that they are surrounded by cold iron bars. Hunter, Trap, and Ace are outside the cage with Hunter having the Healer Rose in his hand. They are still in the rain forest, but this time our heroes are his trophy.

"So you thought you can escape from me." Hunter taunts. "Do you really think that I would let you all save your sick friend?" He picked a petal off of the flower with a sinister smirk. As he picked another one, he explained, "In a few precious hours, Wildheart will be no more."

"I know that already." Bladedge said. "But you forgot that I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He cut the bars with only two strikes with his blades. The bars in front of him are cut off and it made an exit for our heroes.

"I told you we should have made the bars stronger." Ace replied.

"Shut up." Hunter snarled at him then commanded," Get them!"

Both Ace and Trap took their rifles and fought our heroes as Hunter attempted to escape. They both fired, but they dodged both shots. Soon, Sparkman made an electric current that took both of the men's weapons and into his hands. As soon as they knew that the odds of winning are against them, Trap and Ace fled from the battle and into the thick forest.

"Cowards" Swordswoman muttered under her breath.

"He's getting away with the flower!" said Bladedge. "We have to find him before he escapes!"

"Calm down." Sparkman told him. "All we know is that Hunter likes too play games. If we try to capture him he'll capture us instead." Sparkman took out his watch to check the time. "And we have less than two hours to find him."

____________________________________________________________

_Sounds like our heroes will be playing hide-and-go-seek, but will they be the seekers or the hiders? _

Hope you like it so far. I have other stories to work on so I'm sorry for taking this one so long. But thanks for reading.


End file.
